1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for maintaining the proper pressure in a pneumatic tire, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for automatically having the tire pressure maintained while driving and without driver intervention or care.
2. Discussion of the Background
Pneumatic tires provide low rolling resistance and a high degree of maneuverability when the proper air pressure is maintained. All tires tend to lose air over time, and it is left to the driver or maintenance personnel to ensure that vehicle tires are inflated to the proper pressure. As a result, many cars and trucks are actually found to be operating with tires which are under-inflated, a condition that affects vehicle drivability, safety, and fuel economy. There exists a need in the art for a method and apparatus that can automatically maintain a proper air pressure within a tire. The apparatus should be economical and be easy to use with existing wheels, rims and tires, and be operable without maintenance, adjustment, power source, or connection to any external systems.